


Work in progress - Harlivy

by Gothamster



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, mental health, shitt, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothamster/pseuds/Gothamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley was sad and Ivy wanted to help but she had problems of her own</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal shit. Sorry. Dont bother reading it plebs

'At this moment the only way I can monitor my mental health is the amount of front bottoms songs I listen to' Harley posted on her blog after listening to 'brothers can't be friends' for the third time. 

Harleen Quinzell or known to her small online following as 'Harley Quinn' was 15 and depressed, she was many things as well, but in that moment as she lied on her floor feeling the familiar numb sensation that was the new normal to her. Despite the fact she was a studious young girl with her life ahead of her she couldn't help but fee overwhelmingly down as time slowly melted away around her.

The fun thing about her mental health was the fact that time went so slowly for Harley as she 'drifted along in the sea of thought' (what her therapist liked to say). According to her blog Harley hated her therapist but in reality she didn't want to admit she had one. In her eyes she was fine but her mother was insistent that she 'recovered'. 

Another person that thought the NHS where terrible was Pamela Isley or 'Poison Ivy'. Unlike Harleen she had less of a simple disorder. For 2 years she had been desperately trying to get help for her trichotillomania but no one seemed to understand that yes she pulled her hair out but it wasn't self harm. Unlike Harley she had no support or help at all, no one understood what her problem actually was - she was just a nutcase who pulled out her hair and cried a lot.

And that is the backstory about how these two sad teens met each other outside of the school councillors office on Tuesday period 3. Harley was sat outside the door, feeling like she could burst into tears at any moment but - not. Then Pamela walked around the corner in her too tight school uniform that was slightly freaking her out because everyone could see her legs and they where fat and what if they laughed at her because of the way the slightly jiggled when she walked and that her socks where bright green but they where the only ones she had left. In short Pamela was freaking out and freaking out = pulling.

But as Pamela turned the corner she was suddenly confronted by a certain Harleen. Her long blonde locks where covering her face as she looked down at the mint green floor littered with footprints and other crap that schoolkids have just kicking around.

"Are you waiting to see Mrs Wills?" Pamela muttered looking down at the mop of curls.

"Yeah but she is probably not coming because she doesn't give a shit" Harleen replied giggling. She stood up and looked at Pamela. "Its Harleen by the way," she said with a somewhat forced smile. Pamela just smiled back, making the conscious decision to take her hands away from her hair as she looked as Harleen's golden waves. Harley reached into her bag and passed Pam a tissue.

"Thanks, its Pamela by the way." She replied smiling but unlike Harleen this was genuine because in the cheesiest way possible that one tissue made Pamela feel like this stranger gave a shit.

 

 


	2. I forgot I was writing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read my spam folder and it was full of Ao3 emails about this fic and I don't even remember writing it. Anyways I thought I would do a cheeky update because I am procrastinating my college work.

The thing about Ivy's disorder was that she was attracted to hair, sounds weird right? She saw hair as a luxury that she did not have and the way Harleen's hair cascaded down her pale slender shoulders almost felt like an insult to Ivy, as if Harley was somehow showing off. Ivy's own locks were thick curls - she cursed them when she was younger but now she is glad they can cover the thinning patches at the base of her scalp and top of her neck - Her current pulling spot. Sometimes when Ivy looked in the mirror she could pretend she didn't have her disorder, that she didn't have thin broken hair and a self esteem to match.

Yet in that moment with Harleen Ivy felt somewhat accepted, there was an unspoken understanding between the girls - they weren't here just for fun. Neither asked questions, or cooed or pried; Ivy just gave Harleen a reassuring smile as if to say 'Thank you for not making a big deal of everything'. Harley may of seemed cool on the outside but she was actually teeming with questions - as you would be if there was a crying girl sat on the floor in front of you in the middle of 5th period maths.

'At least its nearly the end of the day,' Harley spoke breaking the tension between the two.

'It's Tuesday.' Ivy replied in a deadpan voice looking at the other girl dead in the eyes. They both broke out into laughter.

'Lets just not come in tomorrow,' Harley mused. 'Yeah we can take an overpriced bus to like London and then get the train into Paris and eat baguettes and have a boat ride on the river whilst looking at the Eiffel tower and eat baguettes and buy those hats they wear.' She was getting slightly carried away, calculating how they would do this as she sat across from Ivy on the faded green tiles.

'Okay' Ivy began to smile, joining the dream world with Harleen. 'Then we will stay in the fanciest hotel and have little soaps in the bathroom and we will eat everything in the mini fridge and stay up laughing at french movies eating tiny chocolates that they leave on the pillows.'

Harley grinned back at the now more relaxed Ivy. She often liked to escape to a dream world, first when life was boring and now when life is just ... hard.

'And we can buy the most expensive outfits and go to fancy restaurant and eat snails.' Harleen added, she was a vegetarian and had no honest urge to eat meat, let alone snails. Ivy's face visually crumpled, she looked disgusted. Harley started to laugh 'Fine no snails.' she added, seemingly satisfying Ivy.

'How will we get the money then?' Ivy questioned, starting to think more realistically - a thought that was not welcomed by Harley.

'Hmm,' Harley mused 'Ever wanted to be a jewel thief?' She asked, imagining herself mission impossible style, floating down from the ceiling in a black catsuit.

'I was thinking more circus but you know what sure.' Ivy laughed, a genuine laugh. Harley saw Ivy close her eyes, mouth in a toothy grin and her body shake slightly. Ivy ran her hand through her hair, brushing over the bald patch and bringing her back to reality. 'I'm pretty sure my parents would kill me if I skipped school though.' Ivy's smile faded.

'They can't kill you if you are in Paris.' Harley joked, earning no reaction from the other girl. 'You are right, I guess we will have to stay at this shithole then.' Ivy smiled. There was silence again, both girls feeling awkward, Ivy feeling guilty.

Time passed as both girls messed around on their phones trying to avoid the elephant in the room, or elephants. Before she new it the bell had gone and Harley was on the way home, Ivy muttered a goodbye and subsequently sloped off. Harley put in her earphones and put on her music as loud as her ears would allow (not very loud as it seems, she likes to keep her volume low) and her favorite Marietta song played she thought about the mysterious crying girl and hoped she was okay.

 

'Just try to feel good about all of this good that you feel'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe at my life. I totally modeled Harley on myself when I wrote this a year ago, I hope i'm not like that now. Also omg am I bad at punctuation - and writing all together. Also sorry it's been like a year :D also listen to the band Marietta they are really good, I think in each chapter I will reference a band for Harley to listen to so she can be cool (just like me - the girl writing fanfiction on a wednesday afternoon ...)  
> I might update this in the next year, might not.   
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
